Invitation
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Restricted largely to webcams for their physical relationship while Astrid works away, a surprise guest and a few drunken confessions lead to something a little more hands-on than Hiccup expected. Hiccup/Astrid/Valka Hiccup/Valka Valcupstrid two shot. Warning for incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah yes, a threesome I always mean to make more of and get sidetracked. **

**But! I found an old prompt jotted down for them, and here we are!**

**So, if you clicked through and missed the notice - Hiccup/Valka/Astrid that includes Hiccup/Valka incest. **

-HTTYD-

The screen was fuzzy at first, but the image soon cleared. Knowing they'd be largely restricted to this sort of contact while Astrid was travelling for her work on and off that year, both had invested in high quality webcams. Astrid was puttering around in the background, sending a text to her colleague that she was Skyping her boyfriend and would not appreciate an interruption. Hiccup smiled as he watched her, eyes flicking to the side of the little one that showed him. Not yet.

"Be with you in a minute babe!"

"Take your time! Your ass looks great from here."

Astrid turned, the high quality picture capturing something of her smirk in the distance before she bent further forward and shook her ass at him. Hiccup laughed, continued watching and heard the creak outside on the landing.

It was Astrid that first noticed. Hiccup had been a little... distracted. They'd talked about it over instant messages rather than speech that could be overheard. It seemed to give Astrid a feeling of liberation, because she'd gotten drunk and admitted something a little _out there. _Hiccup had been hesitant for a while, but the idea was like a bug, biting down and refusing to let go until he found himself agreeing. It might all go disastrously wrong yet, but...

The creak stopped. He caught a glimpse in the very edge...

_Here. _

He typed out to Astrid, who turned to the beep but didn't immediately rush over. That would have been suspect, he assumed. Rubbing the inside of his thigh, Hiccup felt himself swell and twitch, ready, waiting. Astrid was usually quick toward the action, then they'd talk after - a poor substitute for being physically next to each other, but _so _much better than nothing.

Fabric hitting the floor caught his ears, almost looking behind him but not intending to ruin Astrid's game. She was undressing, jumper on the floor and her business clothes beneath - white shirt and black trousers - were casually tossed over the back of the sofa just out of shot. Hiccup knew the routine by then. Astrid settled in her chair with a bottle of water, winking as she checked things like wipes and tissues. Her smirk grew wider with Hiccup's eyes when she held up her little toy box.

Hiccup was in for a show.

Or maybe it wasn't for him.

_Am I on full screen?_

Astrid tapped out, and Hiccup typed back confirmation - she was as much of the screen as the program allowed. Only a small rectangle that showed himself and a little chat window for typing marred the full-screen view of Astrid's almost-nude body. Both getting comfortable in their chairs respectively, Astrid nodded toward him.

"Shirt off handsome."

"Handsome? You looking at someone else?"

She laughed as he took off his top, scratched his chest idly before settling back in place. Hiccup hoped Astrid was willing to get them both going properly, because he was a little nervous. Not enough to _stop, _but enough that he did worry a little that something could go terribly wrong.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today. Trying to pay attention to a really boring boss when my mind was just full of how bad I want your cock" Hiccup bit back a groan - Astrid wasn't starting slow! "I thought about skipping that meeting to go get off in the bathroom."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I was _so _horny earlier. I almost had a quick go before bringing Skype up, but I was back late and figured it would be better with you. Which reminds me."

Astrid reached behind herself, unhooking her bra, smirking as she saw Hiccup's eyes drop to her bared chest. Even through an internet connection, even though he'd seen her naked countless times both on screen and in the flesh, Hiccup was still potently affected by Astrid's bare skin. Her hands came up, squeezing gently, kneading at the plush mounds with soft moans.

"Can't wait til it's you again, your hands are so much bigger" Astrid curled her hands, fingers sliding up to toy with her nipples and Hiccup stared hungrily "and feel so much better."

He watched, hypnotised by the show of Astrid playing with her breasts, pulling at her nipples and keeping up a steady stream of wishes it was him. Hiccup felt his cock pulse in want, but he waited for her signal and just palmed himself a little through his shorts. He heard the faint shuffle behind him, hyperaware of things he'd previously never noticed until Astrid pointed it out.

Teasing him, Astrid trailed her fingers down her stomach, delving beneath the fabric of her underwear and while he couldn't see, Hiccup could easily imagine what she was doing as Astrid arched, pushing her hips into her hand and mewling in pleasure.

"Touch yourself babe."

Hiccup didn't need asking twice, pushing his waistband down to free his erection, groaning at the relief of finally getting some stimulation on his cock. Astrid urged him to move back a little, the wheels of his chair scraping almost enough to cover the footstep behind him, backing up in concern but Hiccup was just giving Astrid more of the view she apparently wanted.

"B-better?"

"Uh-huh. Gods Hiccup, you look so hot."

Squeezing his shaft, Hiccup used his thumb to rub the head a little, hips flexing up into his fist. Astrid pushed down her underwear, exposing where her busy fingers worked her clit and Hiccup thanked the gods for high quality video cameras. They exchanged needy, wanting words as they went, Hiccup wondering for a second now and then if Astrid was too distracted to-

"Fuck, I wish I was riding you right now... want to do it for me Valka?"

Hiccup heard the gasp of shock, the silence that followed as his mother halted, obviously debating _running. _

Astrid had noticed Valka watching them whenever they had webcam-sex when they first upgraded their cameras, but she hadn't told Hiccup for a while. When he asked why, Astrid admitted she'd gotten kind of turned on by the being watched. She'd been drunk when she admitted that, and even drunker when confessing what _else _she wanted. Hiccup couldn't honestly say the thought had _never _occurred to him, though he'd fought it away and never let it take root.

For a minute, nobody spoke.

"Mom?"

Hiccup probably ought to have let go of his cock before he turned to his mother, but he was too focused on whether or not she was going to opt for escape. Valka looked _very _surprised to have been caught out, half-shadowed between the dark hallway and his lit bedroom.

"Well, don't just sit there Hiccup! Invite her in."

He spared a second to throw his girlfriend an exasperated look - why did _he_ have to do it? - but when he turned back, Hiccup realised his mother had taken a step forward, and he nodded in encouragement for her to come closer.

"I..."

She tried to speak, only to trail off. Hiccup didn't miss her eyes sliding down to where he was still holding his cock, the thick reddened head visible above his fingers.

"I'm too horny for this to be slow and awkward. Valka, if you want in, we want you in. We noticed you watching a while ago."

Hiccup almost rolled his eyes. That was so very... _Astrid. _

His eyes met his mothers. She was so very unsure, he could see. Hiccup could only nod, reaching his unoccupied hand toward her. When she met him partway, Hiccup followed Astrid's direct approach and guided it to his lap, feeling tentative fingers brush his erection. The flush on her cheeks deepened, but she didn't pull away. When Hiccup looked at his screen he could see Astrid leaning closer, one hand still busy between her legs and the other squeezing at her chest. Hiccup's cock twitched against his mothers hand.

Her knees hit the ground without preamble, Hiccup making a noise somewhere between shock and pleasure as he felt a hot mouth on his cock, something in him initially going _this is your mother! _as she moved, but the combination of Astrid's encouraging sounds and the feel of a tongue sliding down his shaft soon overrode that, nothing but his own hand or an occasional toy for _weeks _meaning the feelings were more intense than they had any right to be.

Sea-green eyes peered up at him, oddly curious and innocent despite the way her lips were stretched around his cock. A skilled tongue stroked at the underside, soft moan almost tickling him and Hiccup couldn't help but moan in response. It was surreal, in a _is this happening _way, but it felt good and he could hear Astrid moaning, the slick, wet sound of her fingers and his mothers mouth filling the air to drown out his ragged panting.

His hands clutched at the arms of his chair for some kind of stability, screen showing that Astrid was clearly staring at where Valka's head bobbed in her sons lap, her own lips parted and eyes wide.

"Can she take you all the way babe? I know he's big Valka, but_ I_ can manage."

"Astr-ah!"

Hiccup had meant to challenge Astrid's obscene words, but his voice caught on a cry as he felt himself gripped by the vice of his mothers throat, only released when she gagged slightly and had to pull off. Her chest heaved, gasping for air as her hand curled around his shaft, twisting her wrist on the upstroke as Hiccup's hips flexed up. Not deterred, Valka surged forward and took him down again, wet warmth becoming tight squeeze around his throbbing cock, head falling back with a groan.

_"S-slow down,_ fuck!"

The whole thing was getting under Hiccup's skin more than he expected, threatening to send him spiralling to a premature end. Astrid didn't appreciate that any previous time he'd gone off too soon and Hiccup didn't think the fact he was being blown by his mother was going to make any difference.

Astrid moaned, dragging both Valka and Hiccup's eyes to her to see she'd reached for the toy box, was teasing herself with a dildo while still watching them and Hiccup almost came on the spot. Gods, she was a seductress, able to push him even from thousands of miles away. Valka kept pumping her hand, keeping Hiccup on edge, both sharing short, heavy breaths as the obvious question hung in the air.

"Do it."

If they couldn't say it, Astrid damn well would apparently.

There was some fumbling, hands shaking with arousal and hesitation at first. Hiccup managed to lock his chair so it wouldn't start rolling away, a hungry sound tearing itself from his throat when Hiccup felt how wet the cotton of her briefs were when his mother guided his hands up under her skirt. Tugging the material down, she turned away and lowered herself backwards, making a weak little noise that sounded like _"please"_ as Hiccup guided her backwards.

He and Astrid were looking at each other when Valka lowered herself, Hiccup slipping into soft, wet and welcoming in sync with Astrid pushing the dildo into herself. Hands came back, bracing on the chair arms as Hiccup gripped a slim waist between trembling fingers, only truly realising as they came flush that he was _inside his own mother._ He wondered if it was wrong that that thought made him twitch, hips flexing upward.

It wasn't the easiest position for leverage, but a few clumsy attempts made way to a servicable rhythm, his pushing up meeting her little bounces. Her hips rolled, riding him steadily and hidden from view by her skirt. Somehow it fuelled the heat twisting in his belly, the mix of secret and blatant as her ass landed against his stomach, as wetness slid down his shaft and those _filthy _sounds both women made melded in the air.

Astrid was moving the toy inside her in time with their thrusts, her free hand up at her chest, pinching at her own nipple. Hiccup copied her, reaching blindly to grope his mothers chest and her hand closed over his, making him squeeze her tighter and she tightened around him in response. Grunting, Hiccup pushed harder, hearing Astrid moan in encouragement only to complain she couldn't _see. _Hiccup groaned in complaint as his mother rose too high, his cock sliding free but fell silent as she reached for her skirt fastening, letting the material pool at her feet.

He hissed as she sank back down, taking him in one swift drop that drew sharp moans from them both. Now _he _could see too, the soft curve of her backside coming flush to his stomach each time only to rise, exposing the shine on his shaft of her arousal soaking him. Everyone began to fall apart at once, the sights and sounds and sheer madness of the situation the three were in taking their toll. Hiccup felt fingers brush the base of his shaft, realised Valka was touching herself and soon felt the answering shudders inside her, gripping at his cock in a sublime way that made him buck.

"Close babe?"

"Uh, fuck yes!"

Hiccup was barely holding back, not helped by the feel of silken sin wrapping tighter and tighter around him.

"H-harder Hiccup!"

He'd never heard his mother so strained and breathy, erotic beyond _belief_ and he was powerless to do more than comply, pulling her down harder as he fucked up into snug heat. Astrid began whimpering, those sweet little noises Hiccup knew preceded her climax, spurring him on even more until he felt Valka seize, seating herself fully on his cock before she shook and shouted, arching back and trembling legs and white-knuckled grip as the rush took her. Astrid's breathy utterance of "I'm coming..." was all Hiccup could take, hands tightening on his mothers hips as he shuddered, cock swelling and spurting into the willing body that still enveloped him.

"Ohgodsohgodsohgods..."

He slumped to the chair limply, panting the only sound any of the three made for what felt like _hours. _Hiccup's dazed brain didn't quite kick in, but instinctive protest left his lips as Valka stood quite suddenly, jostling him. She turned toward him, covering her open mouth with one hand and trying to tug down her shirt with the other to cover her exposed lower half. Leaning down to grab her skirt, she fled.

Still stunned, Hiccup stared after her, mingled fluids drying on his lap and the fabric of what he realised was his mothers discarded underwear brushing against his foot. Turning to his still-nude girlfriend, Hiccup could only stare dumbly for a minute as his brain tried to process what had just happened.

"What are you sitting there for you muttonhead? Go after her!"

Hiccup snapped upright, realising Astrid was right. He had _no _idea what he was going to say, but he leapt from the seat, righting his clothes a little and hastening to locate his mother. He found her in the bathroom... well, he found the bathroom door locked, but he could hear running water and the creak of moving human. Rapping his knuckles against the door, Hiccup called out to her.

"Mom?"

-HTTYD-

**Well... that happened!**

**There's a part two I have notes down for... I don't think it'll be a surprise what's in it! But idk when I'll get around to writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh look, me actually _finishing _a two parter.**

**If you somehow tripped, fell and completely missed the incest in chapter one, this has more of it. Plus more Astrid.**

-HTTYD-

He could taste the sweat on her skin as he kissed her shoulder, curving closer to her back and bracing one hand against the headboard to help support his urgent thrusting. Her hands clutched at the material beneath them, tight enough Hiccup could have sworn he heard the fabric tearing.

"_Son..._"

Valka gasped the word, the indecent thrill of it a torrid spark between them.

They had not only Astrid's consent, but her encouragement to continue their... _thing. _Most of the webcam sessions were the three of them, Astrid ordering them to perform to her whims and getting off on the spectator sport. He and Astrid had talked about it, at length, without Valka there. They'd opened the door and nobody wanted to close it again. Astrid's only conditions, really, were that it was _just _Valka - Hiccup wasn't to suddenly take liberties and cheat - and that Valka accept Hiccup and Astrid would need time to themselves, just as Hiccup and Valka were getting _now. _

There was the implicit understanding that when Astrid was back, they'd be trysting as a trio too, rather than just sending Hiccup back and forth to their beds like a toy.

And there had been many talks between Hiccup and Valka too. There was no ignoring the fact they were still mother and son, but the spark, the fire... their mutual lusting had taken that natural platonic bond and twisted it into something new and terrible and _amazing. _He felt her shuddering beneath him, heard her moaning mingling with "son", "Hiccup" and _"please" _so many times it was a wonder she had any breath left.

Valka stilled, twisting, pushing Hiccup away and he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Want to see you."

Hiccup had no complaint, waiting for her to roll onto her back before slotting back between her thighs, feeling long legs lock around his waist as they groaned in concert for the renewed feel of joining. Her hands came up to his back, slippery with sweat and her short nails left fiery marks in their wake as she clutched him tight. Hiccup watched her arch up, eyes falling closed and if he had the capacity, he'd have laughed that she had him move so she could _see _him right before she couldn't see _anything._

But Hiccup couldn't help but keep going, spurred on by the sight of her in the throes of ecstacy, by her gripping him fiercely inside and out with each thrust and those _filthy_ sounds she made pushing him closer every time. She kept her ankles locked around his back, hips rutting up against his before she shuddered and clawed him, back bowing.

There was a soft gasp of "Hiccup", breathless and perfect as she came, little mewling whimpers pleading Hiccup to come insider her, a torrid indulgence they both loved, the no-barriers feeling of being inside the body he came from. That first time, they hadn't even discussed it. It had all been too much of a blur, a primal rut where all three lost themselves. Now they had the assurance he wouldn't be getting her pregnant, and Hiccup had tested clean after becoming exclusive with Astrid.

"Mmm. So good..."

They laid there catching their breath, gentle fingers stroking Hiccup's cheek as bite-swollen lips pressed to his own. Pulling apart, they cleaned up functionally before throwing on a light layer each to move about the house; daily life had shifted somewhat since mother became lover, but they still had windows.

"When is Astrid back again?"

"Tomorrow. Are you coming with to the airport?"

Valka shook her head.

"No no, you two deserve some time together. I feel spoiled, having had so much time with you lately."

Hiccup smiled as she nuzzled his neck, fingers playing in nonsense shapes across his still-bare chest.

"Hey" he tipped her chin up with a finger, kissed her "this isn't gonna be over cus Astrid's back, you know that right?"

His mother nodded, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. He knew she didn't quite believe it, but Hiccup was serious. Astrid would just have to help convince her later on. They lazed for the afternoon, fucked through the evening - usually for Astrid's entertainment, but she was sleeping before her flight and so they had no watcher that night.

True to her word, Valka seemed to slip away from Hiccup as he dressed to go pick Astrid up, button-up shirt closing over little bites and nail marks. His body would tell Astrid the story she'd begun when she next saw it. Standing waiting for her at the gate, Hiccup knew a moment of anxiety - a _lot_ had changed since they were last physically together. Would Astrid resent what she'd allowed to happen?

She hit him like a speeding train, physically throwing herself at Hiccup so hard he almost fell in her exuberance.

"Hey!"

"Astrid!"

People passed the young couple, some chuckling and others joking about 'young love' and so on, but the world didn't really register for a moment as Hiccup breathed in Astrid's scent, still there under the smell of travel and foreign washing powder. When she could finally bear to let go of him an inch, Hiccup was kissed so thoroughly he thought he might black out.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too! But we should avoid getting arrested for indecency, so I suggest we leave soon?"

Beaming, Astrid nodded, squeezing his hand all the way back to the car and very blatantly letting him know that if he didn't get them home soon, she'd be fucking him in said vehicle too.

"The webcam stuff was great, don't get me wrong, but your cock has been dearly missed. By me, anyway. He's been very much appreciated elsewhere I imagine."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, bobbing his head in a nod and watching for Astrid's reaction. Her rosy cheeks were flushed, more red than pink and she was biting her lip, smirking just a little and Hiccup dared to hope they really were ok.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you... what's wrong?"

"Just... are we still good? I don't want us to change because of, well, _that _change."

"Hiccup, inviting your mother in was _my _idea. I don't know why it's hot, but it is. And you're both happier, so I am obviously happier too. We'll figure all this out, but yes, we are still good. Now drive before I jump you here in the car park."

He absolutely believed Astrid would. The drive back was a little toasty, sexual tension thick in the air after so long apart and Hiccup really wasn't surprised when Astrid literally pounced the second the front door was closed. They stumbled backwards, landing heavily on the stairs, Astrid growling like a wild animal.

"I am _only _suggesting we go to bed first so we don't have to move again after, haul your ass up."

Hiccup complied, bed sheets fresh on that morning in case Astrid didn't want to be straight into the sheets his mother was only just out of. Truthfully, he wasn't sure she noticed as they yanked each others clothes, exchanging sloppy kisses as Astrid tugged his zipper, removing only her underwear beneath her skirt before she was on top of him, already hot and slick as she guided him into her and sank down with a small push of her hips.

"Ohhhh. Fuck I missed this, you feel so good babe."

Her lips were parted, sweat already dampening across her forehead as she gasped and panted, shoving a hand up to lift her shirt as Hiccup watched. She was feral. Hungry. _Beautiful. _Slow and savouring came later; Astrid fucked him mercilessly, pace rapid, blistering, all fire and lust with no tenderness or intimacy in the violent motions of her hips against his. Her chest bounced despite the confines of her bra, and Hiccup expected her to simply ride him to the edge and right over... but Astrid stilled instead, rising off of him completely before turning, dropping her skirt and lowering herself again in reverse.

"A-Astrid?"

"I can't get that first time with your mom out of my head, I want to know how you feel like this. Now fuck me!"

Gods, she really put the _ass _in _As_trid like that, round curve plush and soft against his belly as she steadied her feet on the ground. Hiccup settled his hands on her hips, gripping. With her blonde hair and lesser height and _not being his mother, _Hiccup couldn't help but notice the difference but gods she was sublime, his cock pulsing with need inside silken heat. Their rapid pace resumed, Astrid riding him with all those gorgeous soft mewls and hungry moans, already beginning to tighten on him in that sweet, telling way that meant she was close.

The first climaxes were grunting, sweaty, shouting. The next was sought more softly, Astrid relieving them both of their clothes and pulling Hiccup against her, cradling his face between her hands and holding his gaze as he thrust into wet, messy blonde. They shared sloppy, half-connecting kisses, his chest dragging against hers and he felt her hard little nipples tickle there. Astrid wriggled downward a little, tightened her thighs around him and his next thrusts made her shake, made her grip at blankets and arch her back, made her pant his name in a sinful tone.

As they came down from the second high, Hiccup quietly mused that it had never occurred to him to compare Astrid and his mother. They were different. He loved and wanted them for different reasons, in different ways. If he was lucky enough to be able to find a way that it would work with both the women he loved? All the better. Astrid's fingers slipped through his sweaty hair, drew him down for a kiss.

"I can't wait to make your mom watch for a change."

* * *

After all the times Astrid had watched them, Valka supposed it was only fair she be relegated to watching too.

Of course, Astrid hadn't had to watch with her hands tied behind her and a vibrator trapped between her thighs, tormenting her into squirming and shaking and struggling to keep her eyes on the sight before her, with her own underwear stuffed in her mouth as a makeshift gag.

Part of her wished Astrid had used hers.

Astrid didn't just have toys for when she was lonely, it seemed. She also had toys for making Valka watch her son fuck his girlfriend, and they had been put to great use with barely any preamble. The blonde was not going to settle for awkward.

"Fuck! Hiccup! Harder!"

Each of her words was punctuated with a deep thrust from Hiccup, who leant over Astrid as she reared on all fours, pushing back, hair a brilliant golden mess roughed up by Hiccup's hands. Valka felt her clit throb, the vibrations low enough that it would take a lot for her to come but plenty to keep her on the edge, maddeningly aroused and unable to do more than rut uselessly, straining against her binds.

Hiccup's hand disappeared under Astrid, but the angle and the blondes response left little mystery to where it was, what he was doing. Astrid trembled, moaned, turning her head to throw Hiccup a desperately erotic look before her head fell again, body weak against the rolling waves of pleasure that overtook her. Hiccup grunted when Astrid came, his face melting into bliss as he felt her spasm around his cock, staying nuzzled deep inside her until he was crying out his own ecstacy. Valka squirmed, _so _close herself...

"Go turn that off babe. She's not done yet."

Valka could have _cried _when Hiccup reached over, his knuckles brushing her swollen, needy clit before the vibrations ceased altogether, leaving Valka devoid of sensation and thrumming with unsatisfied need.

"Don't worry, we'll get to you. Just calm down a little while we wait for Hiccup to be ready to go again."

She already knew that wasn't often too long, and Valka _hoped_ that meant she'd be fucked soon. Astrid stretched, luxuriating in her comfortable position on the bed and rolling over onto her back. Hiccup followed her lead, pulled down into a kiss that made her heart hurt to watch, fearing for a minute she'd intruded and forced herself into something she didn't belong in, that she should-

"Mom?"

Hiccup's voice broke her fretting, his face very close to hers. He kissed her around her gag with a grin, pulling the underwear out of her mouth and only giving her a second to breathe freely before his tongue was tasting hers, his mouth tasting like Astrid still after he'd gone down on her before they fucked. Valka surprised even herself by moaning into the kiss, tongue sliding out shyly to chase that forbidden flavour.

When they parted, Astrid's lithe form had vanished from the bed, Valka's eyes turning this way and that to locate her. She spotted the blonde rooting through a box, didn't see what was in her hand. Only that she nodded to Hiccup, who reached behind Valka to release her from her bonds, her sons hands so soft and careful with her... except when she wanted rougher, and he gave it to her. Hiccup drew her to the bed, laying her down so they faced each other on their sides, exchanging kisses and running their hands over the other while Astrid got up to something behind them.

Hiccup slipped fingers down over her belly, the slightest brush against Valka's clit enough to make her jump in surprise as the feeling shot through her, her arousal so acute it was almost painful. She tried to push into his hand but Hiccup withdrew, chuckling as her hips tried to follow.

"Not yet."

Valka was about to ask what else there was when she felt Astrid's weight return, sinking down on the bed behind her and something cool and rubbery brushed her back. Initial confusion led to understanding when Astrid pressed against her tightly, squeezing at Valka's breast and pressing the full length of a strap-on dildo to her back. The toy felt nicely sized, perhaps a little smaller than Hiccup.

"We're both gonna have you now."

She shivered, the ache between her thighs magnified further by the words Astrid murmured against her ear. Slick fingers touched her, opening her up to take Astrid the way she'd taken Hiccup before. He came in record time and declared he _"was in love with her ass" _that night. Valka had been pretty tightly wound herself, feeling Hiccup rut into her ass with those delicious noises escaping his mouth...

"M-more! I can take it."

Her voice caught, Hiccup's mouth closing around her nipple as Astrid moved her fingers. They played her like they knew how to share, and Valka had a random thought skitter across ehr mind.

"Why do you have this?"

Canting her hips backward against Astrid's appendage, Valka awaited her answer.

"I peg Hiccup sometimes. He loves it. Did he not tell you?"

"N-no!"

"Well, he loves it in the ass. I'm sure he'll let you have a turn sometime."

More fingers, more stroking, more hot mouth on her breast, Hiccup peering up at her and Valka felt a twisted thrill at the sight; her baby had nursed from her once, but now he was a man and he sought her body in all manner of ways a boy never should have. And she _loved _them all.

"Ready for me?"

"Mmm, yes!"

Astrid went with a slow, steady insistence, experience using the add-on clear in how she rocked into Valka with shallow thrusts, and the generous amount of additional lubricant she felt easing the slide until Astrid's hips were flush to her ass, chest warm and soft against Valka's back.

"Oh gods..." Valka felt stretched, full, but there was more she needed, craved, hungered for "Hiccup! You too!"

Hiccup glanced down, confirming himself ready and after an ungainly fumble to tangle their legs together in such tight space, Valka felt her son inch inside her, leaving her aching with the fullness of them both, _burning_ between them as they surrounded her with their body heat. Hiccup kissed her, anchoring Valka's spiralling mind to one place, body starting to adjust to the twin penetration. When she felt she could take the dizzying pressure at last, Valka rocked between them, letting them know they could move.

Astrid dropped a sweet kiss between her shoulder blades, letting Valka know she was _there _in more than just the physical sense. Hiccup pressed up, hitting Valka just a little deeper, almost too much but he slid back before she couldn't take it, rolling his hips in a deep, slow motion. Astrid waited for him to find his rhythm before she worked with it, her thrusts a little clumsier at first but she quickly got the hang of it. Their hands didn't stop, stroking her side or palming her breast, grabbing her ass or tugging lightly at her hair. It was endless, the push and pull as one fucked into her, the other drawing back for their next jarring thrust.

"Feel good mom? Being in the middle?"

Hiccup's words came out in a breathy pant, but she caught every single one despite her brain being well beyond formulating an answer. She made a _noise _that was meant to be agreement, hoped they understood well enough as they kept going, the steady rhythm forming between them to turn Valka into absolute mush. Fingers slid up her slit, toying with the little bump there that made her quake, feeling Astrid buck deep into her ass with a soft, hungry sound, the depth almost hurting but exquisite in the moment.

"Can't wait to see you come on his cock up close, so fucking hot..."

Valka knew Astrid had been the one to suggest, originally, back when she had been shamefully caught watching the two on webcam, her mind containing all the images of Hiccup with his lovely thick cock in hand and Astrid spreading her legs wider to show Hiccup how her fingers moved, taken back to her room in secret where Valka would bite the pillow to muffle her cries as her own hand worked.

But to hear her so bluntly speaking in her ear, words laced with want and anticipation? That was something new entirely.

Astrid tweaked her nipple as Hiccup bit her throat, both thrusting deeper, deeper, over and over until Valka was teetering, on the edge of becoming completely undone. They showed no mercy and shoved her off that cliffs edge with a few more thrusts, with the sticky heat of Hiccup coming inside her; she hadn't realised how long they'd held her so close, but the build up had paid off in explosive, mind-melting climax.

She whimpered, weak and limp as Astrid pulled out while Hiccup softened, sliding out of her and letting his come trickle out uncaringly. Hands brushed her hair off her sweaty face, lips brushing her cheek and forehead. Hair too soft to be Hiccup's brushed her skin before she felt both Hiccup and Astrid embrace her, smile evident in Astrid's voice as she spoke.

"Told you we'd figure it out."

-HTTYD-

**See! I finished something! **


End file.
